Trust those people who leave us to parish
by Lyvia Alvarez
Summary: Bella has been on the run for most of her life.People want her dead.But when she lands back in the town,where her life came crashing down,what horrable event will be thrusted upon her next? Will the guy from her past help her..or leave her to parish...E/B
1. A crappy day

**A/n hey guys i wrote this story a couple of weeks ago and couldnt get it out of my head. Then the story Bella the outcast or Bella the popular wasn't going so well. So i thought that i could put this in its you like it!**

**Disclamer: I own nada! (JUST SO YA KNOW I EDITED IT SO IT MAKES MUCH MORE SENSE. ENJOY)**

**enjoy.**

* * *

On a snowy white afternoon, Bella a teenage trouble maker decided to write what you're reading now.

Yes I am Bella. Big whoop!

My therapist told me to write about a time in my life that made me the way I am. I mean how I began to steal, and breaking and entering. So here we are. You reading; and me writing it.

Yup so let's start at the beginning.

* * *

"So you're Isabella Marie Swan?" said the lady.

She sat tall in her seat behind a huge wooden desk eyeing me carefully. She had a neat tidy bun on the back of her head and glasses sat on the tip of her nose.

My file was laid out on the desk as we continued to not speak in the small office.

"Yes I am but if I say no will I be able to leave?" I asked slightly serious and sarcastic.

I half expected her to start yelling at me saying that I need to respect my elders. But she didn't. She just sat there and smiled.

"Isabel-" I cut her off.

"Bella. I prefer Bella." I said venomously.

No one ever called me Isabella after my parents died. What gave her the right to call me Isabella?!

"Sorry Bella then." She said indifferently

"We didn't expect to have any more kids here at _Wood pines adoption center_." "So there are no rooms with a roommate that's female." She said implying something into the sentence.

"So…" I said wanting her to get to the point.

"So… we have a room but you'll be rooming with a male."

"Ugh fine just give me my room number."

She gave me a key that had a number on it.

"I hope you won't stay here long." She smiled at her tiny joke.

I grabbed the key from her and ran out of the office.

I slammed the door which earned me stares from people that were passing by.

I looked down at my clothes.

My old combat boots and baggy black t-shirt and pants.

My dark brown hair that went down till mid back was now in a messy pony tail.

"What?! This your first time seeing an angry person come out that door?!" I asked angrily.

They shook their heads 'no' and started walking again.

A pixy like girl glared at me and came over to where I was.

"You've been making him have nightmares again." She stated still glaring.

"What." I asked daring her to talk to me again like that. I didn't even do anything!

"When the director of the home told him he will be receiving a roommate he began to have awful nightmares again." she continued obviously not afraid of my threatening voice.

"He was just like you in the beginning!" her voice got higher. "I was so close into breaking down those walls of his! Now you come in and ruin EVERYTHING!" She yelled in my face.

I planted my feet letting her yell at me.

She continued to yell till I slapped her in the face.

"If you know what's best you'd back the fuck off cause you don't know what kind of shit I've been through!" I growled at her.

Her face was shocked. It was as if no one talked to her like that.

Her cheek was slightly pink where I slapped her.

I ran up the stairs in front of me.

Of course I ended up with the room on the 5th floor with no elevator.

And really I'm glad because all the anger I had went out on the stairs.

I turned to the left and headed down a long hallway; looking at the door numbers.

I came to a door that was shaking from the blaring music on the other side.

I slipped the key in the door and swung it open.

The music was coming from an i-pod home on the bed and I immediately recognized the song. 'The bird and the worm' by The used.

Two beds where across from the door way.

One bed was next to one wall on one side of the room and the other was on the other side.

The room was divided in two by duct tape. The walls where painted all black, and the bed to the left was next to a door probably the restroom. That bed had sheets that were a dark gold color.

The other bed had white sheets and my luggage was sitting on top.

I closed the door and walked toward the restroom.

Oh my gosh I can't fucking believe it!

"Ahhhh!!!" I screamed and ran out of the room like the devil was chasing me.

"Wait!" called out a voice behind me as I kept running.

"Wait!" It called out again; getting closer.

I stumbled down the last steps and ran out the front door.

When they brought me here I saw a park some where close by.

So I continued to run on the side walk pushing people out of my way.

The foot steps are getting closer. When I heard an old lady say.

"Someone needs to tell you young man not to shove old ladies."

I didn't shove an old lady so that means the person chasing me is a guy.

I took a risky glance behind me as I entered the park but that was a mistake.

He launched himself at me and tackled us both into the ground.

I struggled against his iron grasp on my wrist as he hovered above me.

He pinned my arms over my head and sat lightly on my legs so I can't knee him in the groin.

"Let Me fucking go!" I shouted.

"No! Stop struggling!" He commanded.

"No! Let go!" I shouted again.

I refused to look at him.

I felt something cool against my arm and when I twisted my head to look I realized there was a tiny drop of blood there.

"Don't worry it isn't yours." he said kind of ashamed and angry.

I was relived but that didn't last long before I started to struggle again.

"Why won't you let me go?!" I shouted still not looking at him.

"Because if you tell Dr. Powers what I was doing I'll…" He paused.

_Dr. Powers? Oh I remember! She's my new therapist! And apparently his too._

I started to stare at the cuts on his arms especially the one that was oozing blood still; it flowed down his arm and on my wrist.

I finally looked at his face wondering why he stopped talking.

His eyes were an emerald green you could get lost in and had disarrayed bronze hair. Don't get me wrong he was cute even if he was pinning me down on the ground.

I looked back at his eyes they were blazing with so many mixed emotions I wonder why he hasn't combusted.

But one emotion I was pretty clear with, anger.

His brows were angry also.

"Don't say anything to her or I'll…" I cut him off this time.

"You'll what?!?" I challenged.

"There's nothing you can do to me that I haven't been through much worse!" I yelled at him.

"Oh really?" he said calmly.

"Yeah." I said getting angrier if even possible

"Well we'll see about that." He said while getting off of me.

He held out a hand to help me up and I cringed.

Lines were all over his arms; some long, short, thick skinny.

I took his hand any way and he seemed surprised.

"Edward." He said.

"Bella." I replied while looking him over.

Wow. He was just like me but in guy version. Combat boots and baggy black t-shirt and pants.

He smirked but didn't let go of my hand.

With his free hand he took a tissue out of his pocket wiped his arm, that's connected to mine, with it and handed it to me.

I took it and wiped his blood off my wrist.

"Why aren't you sacred now?" he asked.

"I'm not." I said defensively.

"I wouldn't have guessed if you hadn't screamed bloody murder and ran out of the house." He said sarcastically.

"First of all I wasn't scared I wasn't prepared to see someone cutting themselves when I opened the door." I said calmly.

He flipped my arm over and I tugged on my hand trying to get away before he saw.

I watched as his face twisted to form disgust. I yanked my arm away and glared at him.

"Your cuts aren't the prettiest sight I've ever seen either!" I shouted.

I felt angry that he saw my cut arms.

Some were starting to heal others were still raw. And I was angry for the disgust he had on his face.

At least we have something in common. But that changed as his face was forming into pure hatred.

What right did he have to judge me?! I stomped my way back to the home and heard him following.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"Because we live in the same fucking building." He said cautiously.

I climbed up the steps to the building and was ambushed by all the people who lived there.

"Hey are you ok?" "Hey what's up?" "You want to hang out?" "You don't look to good?"

Sentence after sentence then I heard someone scream.

"Back the fuck off!" Everyone silenced and looked at me in astonishment. Then I realized I had said that.

"I got a suggestion for everyone here." i said, they came closer.

"Leave me alone! I don't need any one!" I shouted.

I heard a snort and I turned around to see Edward.

I huffed and ran up the stairs yet again. And yet again I heard Edward following right behind me.

I slammed the door locked it and ran to the bathroom.

My whole body was shaking as I pulled out my pocket knife.

"Why won't he leave me alone?" I sat on the floor. "My parents left me alone why cant he?" I whispered to myself as I lowered the blade on my wrist.

The red blood ran down my arm and onto the tile.

There was a light knock.

"Bella, you ok?" Edward said.

I didn't answer my voice was lost.

"Bella I'm coming in." He said.

The knob twisted and the door swung open.

"BELLA!" He looked frightened, as he rushed over to me.

"What were you thinking?! You're not supposed to cut that deep!" he shouted.

He got up and I heard to faucet running.

My eyes fluttered closed. A wet cloth was pressed onto my arm.

I heard him sigh. "You have to stay awake Bella; you can sleep in a bit but for now please open your fucking eyes." His voice was gentle yet harsh at the same time.

_What would his eyes be like? _I thought.

So I opened mine to find out.

And again there was so many emotions it made me wonder.

I gave him a smile in thanks.

He removed the cloth and looked at the cut.

"It seems fine now so if you want to sleep now you can."

I nodded my head and stood up.

I felt light headed and my legs were wobbly.

I grunted in pain.

Edward who was walking out of the bathroom heard and turned around to me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Um yeah I just got up too fast." I said as I walked out and headed to my side of the room.

I unzipped the suit case and pulled out some random pajamas.

I looked over to Edward he was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his cuts.

I took the opportunity to pull off my baggy black t-shirt and put on a white wife beater without taking off my bra or underwear. I sat on the bed and took of my boots and pulled off my pants. I grabbed the shorts and pulled them on. I huffed when I saw Edward looking at me.

"You look like her" he said.

"Who?"

"My mother." he said as he lay down on his bed.

I let it drop as I pushed my luggage under the bed, and then headed to the rest room to wash off the black eye shadow and lipstick.

"Hey Edward." I said exiting the bathroom; my face clean.

"Yeah?"

"Leave me alone." I said harshly while walking to my bed.

He proped himself on one elbow and looked at me. "Why?" He asked.

"Because…" "I'm broken." I said simply.

I climbed into bed praying the dreams won't come back.

Before I drifted into unconsciousness I heard him whisper "Everyone's broken."

_I was six again and I was in my old house in Arizona. My curls flowing everywhere. "Mommy, Daddy?" I whispered. The furniture wasn't there, nothing was, not one shred of evidence anyone had lived there. "Hello?" I asked louder. "Why hello there." said the evil voice. Then a cloth with sweet smelling liquid covered my mouth. _

_Next I was in a room with no windows only one old wooden door. They tied me to a chair and gagged me._

_Day after day one or more men would come in and hit me for no apparent reason. I kept asking questions about why they were doing this to me but each time I would ask they would hit me and say "Stop asking such ridicules questions." One day after breaking my nose and making it bleed they took me up to the roof of the abandoned building. My mom and dad where there. Their faces were bruised and bloody. My moms eyes where glued to me but my dads eyes were closed not wanting to see. _

_The man that was pushing me in the chair untied me and removed the gagged. He then pushed me to the edge of the roof and told me to say bye to mommy and daddy. I wondered why he said that when all of a sudden I was flying through the air and I let out a blood curdling scream. When I hit the ground everything went black._

Someone was shaking me fiercely.

"Bella god dammit wake up!" Edward growled.

My eyes flew open.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's shoulders holding him for dear life.

I was gasping for air.

We stayed like that for a while till I felt him start to pull away.

"No! Don't go… please." I whispered as my grip on him tightened.

"Ok I wont, just let me get in a sitting position." He said softly.

Now that I think about it he was leaning over me which probably hurt his back.

He moved so that I got to still hold onto him while he sat down.

"Edward." I said as he placed me in his lap.

His arms were by his sides and I feel as if the people were going to come back and finish what they started.

"Yeah?" he said clearly not fazed by my night terrors.

"Can you um…" my voice was shaking. I swallowed hard I felt nervous that he would run away.

"I'm not going to run away from you so I suggest you spit it." He chuckled.

My mouth formed the tiniest smile I could make at that moment.

I sucked in a breath and said. "Can you hold me?" I asked my voice still shaking.

As soon as I finished my sentence his warm arms wrapped themselves around me.

I instantly relaxed and let him hold all my weight but my hold on him didn't move an inch.

He put his chin on the top of my head and started to hum a lullaby.

He's so nice. I feel kinda bad for being such an ass to him. He has nightmares too so at least I'm not alone and he knows what its like.

"Edward?" I asked half asleep.

He stopped humming. "Yes?"

"Thanks for not leaving me when everyone else did." I whispered.

And for the longest time, right then with me in Edward's strong warm protective arms, I truly felt safe.

With that I let myself be wrapped in sleeps warm silky embrace.

* * *

**A/n Whoo Im done im ending it here! **

**wait what? **

**you want me to continue?**

**well ok but only if i get at least 15 reviews telling me how goood or bad it was. **

**Deal? All you have to do is press then cool rectangular button anD TYPE A FEW STUPID WORDS IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK?!**

**wELL ANY WAY IM GLAD You read it so um i guess you can go now huh? well come back soon!**

**-Lyvia**


	2. New roomate and a new prob to deal with

**A/n hey guys i made some adjustments to the first chap so ya um it makes more sense :)**

**I own nada!**

**im kinda sad i only needed 5 more reviews and yet you refuse to give me 5 more :( any way 6 more reviews and a quicker update, please:) enjoyif not you are so mean!**

**I ADDED MORE TO THE ENDING MUCH BETTER!**

* * *

I woke up to a bright light.

"Ugh." I rolled over into the warm figure. The figures arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Fucking sun." I slurred, scooting closer to the figure.

Then all of the events that happened yesterday came flooding back to me.

I opened my eyes to find Edward still asleep.

He looks so peaceful. Not one emotion there to over whelm him.

As I tried to wiggle away from him, his grip on me tightened and his face told me that he wasn't pleased that I wanted to leave.

I looked at his chest to see he had tear stains cover half his white shirt.

I watched him as he slept. His breathing is so even it's hard to see him having any flaws.

_That was the best night sleep I have had in years._

His iron grip on me loosened but started to rub my back soothingly.

"You were fucking restless all night ya know." he said in a hoarse voice.

"I had to hum you a lullaby for three hours just to get you to sleep." he kept saying.

He also kept rubbing my back which felt really good.

"I'm sorry so much bad things happened to you." He tensed.

"When I find the guys that did that to you I'll fuck them up." He said harshly.

"Also I didn't know you found my scars interesting." He said; his mood changing again.

I pulled away and without looking at him I got out of bed.

I knelt to the ground and yanked out the suit case from under my bed.

Unzipping it I pulled out a black long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans and of course my combat boots. I changed again not removing my bra or underwear.

Zipping up the case I walked to the door.

"Please just don't… fucking tell anyone about my dreams or I'll put all of your stuff out on the yard." I said the last part because it felt as if I was begging.

He was still in my bed just laying there like things like that happen everyday.

I turned to leave when he called out.

"Then we have a deal. I won't tell anyone about your dreams and you won't tell anyone about my cutting problem."

"Fine." I said quietly and walked out the door.

I wonder why he hasn't told anyone that he cuts himself. I jogged down the stairs.

Is he ashamed?

I turned into the kitchen. No one was up yet so I got the chance to make breakfast, eggs, bacon and toast, enough for two.

I cleaned the pan and walked upstairs to the room with the two plates full with food.

It was hard to open the door but when I finally opened it I saw Edward still on my bed twirling a pocket knife with two fingers.

"We need some kind of way to work these situations out." He said continuing to twirl the blade.

"What situations?" I asked putting his plate on the foot of the bed.

"Our cutting problem and our living arrangements…" he paused looked at me as I sat on his bed.

"When we are in the bathroom cutting we have to put something of ours on there, but it has to be the same thing. For example if one day I put a shoe lace on the knob to let you know I'm cutting, I will always put a shoe lace there when I'm cutting. The reason I say this is because I don't want to memorize all of you stuff and I'm sure you don't want to do the same." He was saying as he looked at the plate but made no move to eat.

"What if we get fucked up and need help?" I asked remembering what happened last night.

"Well I could tape a bell to the ceiling." he said, putting the knife down.

"You'll what?" I asked as I stopped putting the toast in my mouth to look at him.

"I'll tape a bell on a long string and place the bell on the ceiling out here in the bed room area and put the end of the string next to the light switch in the bathroom. And if we do need help all we have to do is pull it." He said sitting up so he was sitting on the edge of the bed facing me.

"Will you need help?" I asked.

"No." he said

"Why does the bell have to be on the ceiling?" I asked pulling apart my half eaten toast.

"So nobody knows why we have a fucking bell tapped to our wall." He said harshly. You could tell he was getting angry.

"Why the hell are you getting mad at me for I didn't do shit!" I yelled at him.

"Because you're asking fucking ridiculous questions!" he yelled back.

I stopped eating and I felt scared all of a sudden. Scared that Edward knew that one of the men that beat me said that to me ages ago but still fresh in my mind.

I shuddered coming back to reality and now I was mad as hell. How dare he say my questions are ridiculous! He's the one who wants to tape a bell to the ceiling!

I lifted my head and glared at him. His face was filled with swirls of emotion; anger, concern, sorrow, confusion, regret, understanding, pain, and two emotions that cut right through me, disgust, and hatred.

I threw my plate on the hard wood floor and watched as it shattered; food going everywhere.

I got up slowly still giving him a murderous glare. I walked over to him and pushed him down on the bed and I got on and I sat on his torso. I leaned over him grabbed the blade out of his hand and pressed it lightly on his throat.

"Don't ever say that to me ever again." I said calmly. "At least I don't hide who I am in order for people to like me. Personally I hate everyone and I don't care what they think of me."

I looked at his face. Ugh so many emotions, it's starting to give me a headache! But I concentrated finding as many emotions I could find. Anger, frustration, confusion, sadness, worry, understanding and his last expression seemed like his heart was breaking.

All of a sudden a wet droplet fell on his cheek. He seemed startled but his face didn't change.

He did something unexpected. His hand reached toward me and his thumb glided over my tear stained cheek.

I took the blade off his throat and what surprised me was that on his throat was a thin line of blood. I threw the blade on the other side of the room.

I quickly got off of him and ran to the door.

I slammed it shut and the hallway was still empty.

I leaned against the door wondering what I had gotten my self into.

"Fuck." I whispered as I started to remember the tear that fell.

The door flung open. I fell backward shutting my eyes waiting for the impact of me to the floor.

Of course it never came.

I opened my eyes to find Edward's green eyes staring right back. His eyes suddenly went hard and he then said. "Stand the fuck up we need to talk."

"What if I don't want to talk with you?" I said to him as I got out of his arms.

He had that evil grin again and then he picked me up bridle style and said "It wasn't a request." He carried me into the room ignoring my series of curses and profanities telling him to put me down.

He closed the door with his foot and walked us toward his bed.

He stood me up straight and got on the bed. He sat against the head board with his feet stretched out in front of him and opened his arms as if wanting to give me a hug. He kept them open inviting me to lay against him.

I hesitated at the foot of the bed. A few minutes later his arms were still open wanting me to come.

I finally gave up crawling on to the bed into Edward's warm embrace.

I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly. His breath blew on my scalp making a shiver go down my spine.

He was playing with my hair that I put down last night. "Your hair looks nice when its down Bella." he said still messing with my hair.

I felt my stomach turn into a knot. Then my skin where he was touching was starting to tingle.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Huh."

"Why didn't you leave me?" I asked finally wanting to know. I always had trouble making friends when I was little you know how mean and aggressave I can get. And now I'm here in bed with a cute guy. How in the world did it come to that? So now I wonder why does he put up with me?

"Um well its kinda complicated. Which comes back to our living arrangement." he said.

Oh so now he wants to change the subject on why he puts up with me by talking about how we're going to live in this rat hole they call an adoption agency.

"Ugh!" I grunted and got off him. I grabbed my make up bag.

"What did I say?" he said as I headed into the restroom.

"Nothing. Never mind what were you saying?" I said, closing the door.I heard him turn on his i-pod. The song played softly through the door. 'Afterlife By: Avenged Sevenfold '.

I opened the bag and pulled out my black lipstick and eyeshadow.

I carefully put both on. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair seemed messier than I usually have it, so I pulled it up in a pony tail_._

_"Your hair looks nice when its down Bella."_Edwards voice echoed in my head. I quickly pulled down the pony tail and grabbed my hair brush. I then quikly brushed through it and put it in the bag.

"I was saying that since we don't have a closet that I could move my stuff so you can have the top two drawers and I'll get the bottom two." he said.

"Or I could just keep my stuff in my suit case. You did in fact live here before me." I said while putting away my make up.

I opened the door to find Edward removing clothes from the dresser in between our beds.

"Edward you don't have to do that." I said stopping to look at him, he was now in a black and white striped shirt with a coller with black faded jeans and do i need to tell you, his black combat boots.

His eyes met mine and he said "I want to. Besides I want you to feel welcome here. I know these people can be a bit overwhelming." he said still staring at me.

He kept staring at me so I turned around to see if any one was behind me. Nope, no one was there.

"What are you looking at." I said turning back around.

His eyes turned there attention to my hair and he then smiled turning back around.

"Nothing." he responded.

I let it drop and sat on my bed looking at the mess floor.

"Damn." I said.

"Whats wrong?" Edward said opening the second drawer.

"I have to clean up all this crap." i said eyeing the eggs that were on the floor.

He chuckled. "Don't worry I'll clean this shit up only if you do me a favor."He said coming over to sit by me.

"And what's that?" I said sarcastically.

His face was serious as he started to talk.

"Don't tell me to leave you alone ever again. Because if you do I wont ignore you and help you out with your dreams like what i did before." he said.

"We both know we need some one to hold on to. Its hard enough to get sent home to home." he kept saying.

I nodded my head knowing what that's like.

"So do you get what I'm saying to you?" he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah." i said while putting on a small smile.

"No you don't. I'm serious if you tell me to leave you alone i will, no going back ill completely ignore you just like you wanted me to."He kept saying.

My smile disappeared. I nodded my head afraid my words might fail me.

He surprised me again by giving my forehead a light he pulled back i looked at him closely.

His hair was more messed up than usual, then i looked at his throat. I felt a hot tear run down my cheek. The line of blood was still there. _I did that to him! How can he forgive me after i did that to him?_

He wiped it away and put his thumb under my chin so that i was looking at him.

_Why can i cry in front of him and not feel ashamed of my weakness? Why can he forgive me after i made him bleed and hes the one whose comforting me?! Why do i feel like I'm myself around him? Why did he stay up all night humming me to sleep while i am supposedly be the tough one that doesn't care and yet i feel grateful?_

I nodded my head signalling that i was fine. He let go of my chin and went back to cleaning out his drawers.

I took a deap breath in and held it for a minuet then let it out.

"Come on now no more crying. You wanna look tough for your first day of school tommorrow right?" he said.

"SCHOOL?"i SHOUTED

* * *

**A/N Waz up um i just checked this chap and realized i didnt finesh it lol so heres the ending!:)**

**-Lyvia**


	3. Hate can be the worst thing to say

**A/n hey guys! if youre reading this you know this story itsnt as dark as the tital! well its going to be:) But not that bad:) so i made this longer than the last chap so hope you like it. just a little warning these a whole lot of mood swings and things that you were not expecting!**

**This takes place right after the second.**

**Oh before i forget i got a review saying they dont like the cursing in it so I made it so when edward and bella are together they dont curse,:)**

**I own nada! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We walked downstairs not speaking. People that were passing by us on the stairs gave me fucking funny looks.

Once we reached the bottom I promised myself who was ever the next person to stare at me funny I was going to slap them in the fucking face.

Of course right on schedule little miss pixie came right up to us, looked at Edward and smiled then looked at me with disgust, right then and there I slapped her.

I heard gasps coming from all around.

Her head snapped toward me then Edward.

"You're going to let her do that to me?! I'm your best friend!" she shouted.

He just stood there expressionless. "Uh yeah I am; you have no right to fucking judge her Alice." he said firmly.

He then roughly grabbed my elbow and pulled me into the "dinning hall" (Translation: a small crowded room with old tables and fucked up chairs.)

The area was small but luckily the round tables were separate and I won't have to sit with people who were giving me dirty looks.

Edward pulled me further in the room pushing people out of his way. His grip tightened around my elbow.

When we came to the last table in the corner he let go of my arm and sat in a chair facing away from kids disapproving fucking eyes.

_Why are they giving him disapproving looks? I know they'll give me those looks but why him?_

I sat down next to him. "Are they always this judgmental?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

A slight chuckle came from him.

I sighed, glad that at my poor effort to lighten the mood worked.

He then put his head in his hands and groaned. Everyone in a five foot radius looked at us.

"_What? Never seen a guy fucking groan?!" I yelled in my head._

I looked at everyone whispering at there tables. _Gossiping old woman! _I turned around, not wanting to see there discussed faces.

From a table behind us I heard something that ripped my heart from my chest.

"What is that ugly emo person doing with the schools football captin?" said a nasally voice. _So they don't know that he's "emo" too? I thought._

"She probably paid him." said another voice. "Omg do you think she's a prostitute?!"

My hand clenched into a fist. "No Edward knows his in love with me." Said nasal voice.

"Then who is she?" said nasal voice. "I still think she's a prostitute."said the other voice.

Then Edward shot out of his chair.

I gasped and fell backward out of my seat I felt my head hit the tile.

I heard Edward yelling at the girls when I felt the back of my head.

I was still lying down and lifted my hand up to see if there was blood.

I let out a long blood curtailing scream.

My mind was getting cloudy. My eyes glazed over as my memory flashed before my eyes.

"_Say bye- bye to mommy and daddy!" he shouted as he pushed me off the edge._

_I screamed in my mind, begging who ever was up there to let me live._

_Everything was going in slow motion. The blue sky was above watching me fall to my death. _

_I heard yells and shrieks from below. Then I felt me head and body connecting with the concrete._

_I blacked out for a few seconds then woke up to see people crowed around me. My head throbbed from the yelling._

_I lifted my hand to my head and felt something warm. I looked at my hand to see red liquid covering my fingers. I screamed once more before blacking out one last time._

My throat was scratchy.

Someone was rocking me back and forth humming a sweet lullaby. I melted into him.

Already knowing its Edward. His sweet sent was raiding off of him making me calm.

He started to play with my hair, smoothing it out and wrapping it around his finger.

I then heard someone clear their throat. I kept my eyes closed; hoping who ever it was would disappear.

I picked up my head a little, not opening my eyes, to whisper to him. "They wanted to kill me Edward, they don't know I survived. Once they find out I'm alive their going to kill me." I shuddered.

He stood up holding me in his arms, bridal style.

"I won't let that happen. Not while I have a breath in my body." He whispered back.

He stared walking then all of a sudden I was freezing. I opened one eye to see that we were outside. He noticed that I was cold in my thin long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans and quickened his steps.

My combat boots felt heavy as he carried me some where.

My mind was whirling as the wind slapped my face. "Where are we going?" I asked.

He didn't answer. I peeked once more to find that we were in the park where we "met".

He kept walking and the voices of other people started to fade away.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. Sleep overcame me as the rapid wind became more settle and the sound of nature and Edward's heart beat lulled me to sleep.

A soft chuckle woke me as I sat up.

I was in a perfectly round meadow filled with patches of flowers of different scents, with tall trees surrounding the meadow like a protector of anything that's to harm it. A strange feeling came over me that made me let go of my fears.

The soft chuckle grew louder. I turned my head to see Edward, clutching his sides laughing, rolling around in the grass.

I folded my legs Indian style staring at him. After a few minutes of hearing him laugh uncontrollably I launched myself at him, tickling him, making him laugh even harder.

His face was a deep shade of red and he was gasping for breath.

A giggle escaped my smiling lips and he stopped laughing so suddenly that I got concerned.

"What's wrong are you ok?" I asked placing my hands on ether side of his face.

His lips formed a small smile as he sat up on his elbows.

"Nothing it's just that was the first time I saw you smile and laugh," His smile grew wider. "You're pretty good at it you should do it more often." He said.

I smiled just to humor him and he smiled back. I got off of him and sat down on the damp grass, spreading my legs out in front of me.

He sighed and turned his attention to his surroundings. "I come here cause I feel safe, I guess." He said.

That's the weird feeling!Its me feeling safe! No wonder it felt so foreign.

"Since you felt unsafe I thought maybe I should bring you to a place where you can be safe." He said while looking around.

I smiled, because it felt so right to be happy.

The sun peeked its way out of the dark clouds, and its rays hit my skin in a warm welcome.

I tilted my head back so its warmth can hit my neck.

I sighed and i heard Edward continue to laugh.

I turned my head toward him. He had put his hand over his mouth to quiet his laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" I said giving in.

But that only allowed him to laugh harder. I huffed and got up. I stretched my tightened muscles then headed for the very middle of the meadow.

I only walked a couple of feet when i felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist.

"Where are you going?" he whispered in my ear.

I stopped walking and turned around in his arms till i was facing him.

"Well since you wont answer my question I'm getting as far away from you as possible." I fibbed.

I tried to escape but his arms tighten around me. I looked up at him. He had a smile on his face and i bet he could tell that i was lying.

I just wanted to see the flowers that were in the middle of the meadow.

He had that evil grin and hoisted me over his shoulder. I didn't bother to protest seeing how he always gets what he wants.

He carried me to the center and put me down gently. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

The sun was high in the sky making everything glow. His bronze hair was shining and his eyes were bright as they danced around looking at all the beautiful flowers.

When his green eyes met mine and i literally felt my heart stop, then start up again going full time.

His mouth formed into a crooked smile that made me smile back. "You still haven't answered my question Edward." i said uncrossing my arms so i could lay down on my stomach.

I let my head lay on my hands as Edward continued to not speak to me.

"Did you know you sleep talk?" he finally said with a small smile on his lips.

My face suddenly felt hot. I hadn't blushed in years. I sighed, happy that my blush is back.

"Yeah, but i hadn't don't that in a long time." I said smiling once more.

"And let me guess you hadn't blushed either." he said laying down in front of me.

He mimicked my position laying his head on his hands. He stared into my eyes searching for something that's probably been lost for years.

"I was laughing cause you said..." he chuckled one last time."...that 'why cant a cute guy groan without people assuming hes payed a prostitute to have sex with him'." He then started a laughing fit all over again.

My face was hot. _I said all that? Oh my gosh no wonder he was laughing so hard im such a dummy!_

I turned over on my back so i was looking up at the sky.I closed my eyes letting the sun hit my pale skin.

I opened my eyes to see Edward hovering over me with a sad face.

"What?" i said.

"You also said that you knew i was hiding who i was to other people, and you wonder if im going to ignore you when we go to school tomorrow."He said his frown staying in place.

After a long while without speaking I looked away from,and sat up.

I heard him get up and move in front of me. I crossed my legs so he could get closer.

"You know, its ok if you want to." i said seeing how he couldn't make eye contact.

He was only two feet away yet in just a matter of seconds it felt as if he was miles away.

"Its not that." he snapped.

"Then why are you being such an ass about it! I was fine when i was alone, so being at a strange school all by myself isn't a big deal!" I shouted.

"Fine! Have it your way! Go ahead and be the social outcast everyone hates..." he paused for a second saying the words that i was afraid of since he made me feel safe. "... including me!" He shouted back his eyes burning with hate and disgust.

My black ice cold heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. My cheeks burned as if he had slapped me across the face. (and that would have hurt alot less)

He stood up leaving me speechless.

My mind was finally processing everything.

OH HELL NO! HE DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!

I shot up standing in front of him.

With much force i could manage i smacked him clear across the face.

My breath hitched. Then the next thing i knew I was running. I don't know why but i just know i had to run.

The cool wind whipped my brown hair out of my face. I could hear the ground beneath me crunching as i ran. I don't know where i was going but some how i ended up back at the park, but that didn't stop me from running even harder as the tears ran coldly down my face.

I was at the back of the park so i kept running so i wouldn't be late of curfew.

I sky was black and it started to poor. The rain was cold and made me more alert, and the street lights barely gave off light within a two feet radius.

I jogged up the steps of the home and opened the door.

I closed it softly but I wasnt expecting to be thrown back against the door.

I screamed loudly surely waking up everyone who slept there.

The person who threw me covered my mouth and kneed me in the stomach.

_I'm tired of being treated like crap! _

I grabbed his hair and forced his head onto the hardwood fell to the floor.

He let out a scream.

"NOW LETS START FUCKING OVER! MY NAME IS ISABELLA AND I DON'T FUCKING LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE FUCKING ATTACK ME!" I forced his head down on the floor. I sat on my knees to get ore leverage.

"YOUR TURN!"

"MIKE!" he yelled as i pulled his hair.

"AND WHAT AREN'T YOU GOING TO FUCKING DO TO ME!" I yelled.

"ATTACK YOU!" He screamed as i made a move to pound his head in again.

"What in the world is going on and Bella why are you all wet!"said the lady that i met yesterday.

"This little creep attacked me when i came through the door!" i shouted.

By that time kids had gathered around to witness what was going on.

"Everyone back to your rooms! Mike I want you to stay, Bella go get washed up ill talk to you tomorrow afternoon." she said while closing up her robe tighter.

I gave mike one last head bang to the floor then started up the stairs.

On the fourth floor i heard the familiar sound of agonizing screaming.

I sprinted up the last flight and ran to my room. The door was already flung open and the screams were mixed in with someone pleas to wake up.

I ran in there to see Edward on my bed and Alice on bed side helplessly watching as he screamed, kicked and trashed out at anything that came near.

I rushed over and grabbed Alice by the elbow.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I yelled in her face.

"I should ask you the same question!" she yelled back. "Cause you surely do fucking care about him!"

"How do you know!" I yelled tightening my grip on her.

Right on cue Edward yelled "If you don't care about me why the hell should i care about you BELLA!" He then said something under his breath that was to low to hear.

I threw her out of my way and rushed toward Edward.

When i climbed on the bed he was still thrashing and he hit me in the face.

I quickly then got on him and pined him down on the bed.

I sat on his legs and pinned his arms over his head like he had done to me in the park.

I couldn't soothe him with my hands and i doubt he could hear me, my mind swirled with confusion in what to do. He still was yelling and struggaling.

"Why don't you kiss him?" said a cherry voice from the other side of the room.

I didn't want to kiss some one who he said he hated so i did the next best thing.

I pecked his forehead, hoping it would work.

He stilled but his breathing was still erratic.

I then i peppered kisses on both cheeks. My hair was dripping water on his face making his cheeks wet as i continued to kiss them.

"Uh Bella i think hes up already." Alice's said with a giggle.

Sure enough when i opened my eyes Edward's green emeralds were staring right back.

I removed my lips from his cheek and I unclasped my hands from his wrist. Something on his wrist caught my eye.

His wrist were freshly cut and slightly bruised.

"I think ill go now." said Alice as i heard her retreating footsteps.

I got off him and made my way to the bathroom.

I closed the door and locked it.

I sat on the tile and pulled out my blade.

_...."You also said that you knew i was hiding who i was to other people, and you wonder if I'm going to ignore you when we go to school tomorrow."He said his frown staying in place...._

_...."Fine! Have it your way! Go ahead and be the social outcast everyone hates..." he paused for a second saying the words that i was afraid of since he made me feel safe. "... including me!" He shouted back his eyes burning with hate and disgust...._

_...."If you dont care about me why the hell should i care about you BELLA!"...._

I cut many lines on my wrist watching as the blood slowly oozed out.

Before it could go on the tile i turned on the shower, removed my filthy wet clothes, and stepped in the steaming hot shower.

Damn, the hot water stung my cuts but soothed my muscles.

_He hates me and he always looks at me with disgust! Why do i even bother to help him? He's the one who came here to this rat hole when he knew i could have been still in the stupid forest!_

My salty tears mixed in with the water. After washing the grime that was on me i wrapped myself in a towel and went out to get my clothes.

When i stepped outside i was pushed up against the wall by someone very small.

"What the hell?!" I shouted trying to tighten the towel.

Alice was standing in front of me with a bored look on her fucking face.

"Are you fucking mental?!" I yelled looking over her head for Edward.

"Hes not here so listen to me." She said pulling down my chin to look at her.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Do you like Edward?" she said softly.

"No! Why would i love somebody that says they hate me!"

She grinned and bolted out of the room.

"Hey come back here!" i shouted.

I huffed then walked over to close the door.I had almost closed it all the way but somebodies foot stopped it. Then they burst it open making me stumble backward.

"Hey its it barge into other peoples room day?!"

Then none other that Mike came into view.

"What the hell are you doing here you fucking pervert?!"

He looked pissed as his hands formed into tight fists.

He stepped forward and i stepped back.

"What the hell do you want?" I said.

"You just got me baned from the house." he said walking toward me.

I backed away slowly hoping by some miracle that some body was going to fucking save me!

I kept walking backward till I hit the end of Edward's bed. I clutched the towel tightly.

He then stepped in front of me blocking my view of the door.

He roughly grabbed my elbow. I whimpered softly. I tried to get away but he wasn't having that. Mike with all his force punched me in the nose. With that i let out a horrific scream.

I was about to have another flashback but he then kneed me in my stomach.

"EDWARD PLEASE! SAVE ME!" i screeched.

He quickly wrapped his cold sweaty hands around my neck squeezing hard,lifted me in the air making it hard to breath.

I clawed at his hands and trying to kick him.

My vision was blurry as my lungs cried for air.

Clouds covered my vision making me feel numb all over. I floated feeling free from all hurt.

Then the white clouds started to turn gray then black. I couldn't see anything but total darkness.

With the last gasp of air i had stored up, hopeing he could hear, I whispered "Edward. Save me."

Then darkness enveloped me into nothing.

* * *

**A/n Hope you liked it! Any way please review if you liked it!**

**If you didnt like it reveiw saying you didnt!**

**Love ya!**

**-Lyvia:D**


	4. The scar that looks like the letter E

**A/n Hey sorry its been so long. i had some stuff to take care of. Lots to do ya know?! Any who I've already written alot more than this and im a slow typer and its gonna take a while. Um i hope you enjoy this one though.**

**-Lyvia**

* * *

My head was pounding. And let me tell you, feeling your heart beat in your head is very annoying.

I stiffened. Someone's hand was carefully smoothing back my hair.

I tried to smack it away but my hands wouldn't move. My heart beat sped up. _Why can't I move!? _The person was humming a lullaby and smoothing back my hair as if they cared.

There was a knock of a door, then murmuring. The humming had stopped and the hand disappeared.

Loneliness washed over me. The darkness surrounded me, mocking me as tried to remember what happened.

But the only pictures I saw came to me like a dream would; fast and over whelming.

First was Edward's disgust he seems to always have on his face, especially when he looks at me. Second was the hatred he had in his eyes when he yelled at me in the meadow. The picture faded, and the sweet lullaby filled my head as the pictures slowed, showing me Edwards smile when I was tickling him. How he cared for me when no one else did. The lullaby started to disappear and Edwards face turned into a monster with red glowing eyes and green scaly skin. A dragon?! Why was Edward a dragon? He came closer to me snapping its pointy teeth in my direction. I tried to run but my feet stayed in its place. He came closer, and the weird thing is that I felt calm.

I opened my eyes slowly scared of what might be in the room with me.

The light was dim. I was in my room and bed. I looked around to find a red haired woman sitting at the edge of Edward's bed looking at me.

Her hands were folded on her legs that were crossed. She wore a green silk blouse with black dressy pants.

"Hello Bella. I'm you're new therapist." She said slowly.

I stared at her blankly. _Psh she's fucking crazy if she thinks I'm going to talk with her!_

"Your other therapists said you'd be difficult, but I understand perfectly, your just shocked cause you died yesterday."

My eyes widened, as I sat up quickly.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled.

She seemed a little taken back. "It was only for a moment. Luckily Alice was only down the hall and came in time to pepper spray the guy and give you CPR. If it weren't for her you might not be here now."

I sighed_. _

My neck started to throb. I raised my hand to my neck and felt a cloth had been wrapped around it.

I untucked the end so I can take it off, but in a matter of seconds Miss Powers rushed over and slapped my hand away.

I glared at her. "You really should leave it on." She said. I threw the covers off me and ran toward the door.

Miss Powers didn't bother to call after me or anything.

_Good._

I ran down the steps, the wood floor making a slapping sound against my bare feet.

I finally arrived and the bottom but that didn't stop me from running. I ran and opened the door only to be stopped by the cold wind that nipped at every part of me that wasn't covered.

My legs shivered in the short pj shorts I was wearing and the tank top didn't cover much as some snow hit me.

I held my breath as I ran outside on the side walk. No one was outside.

My feet went numb from the snow beneath me. The cold wind whipped my hair back and the gentle fall of snow stuck to my heated body and melted.

I was quickly thrown into an ally to the side of me I saw a figure coming and me.

I was then kicked hard in the stomach.

"I'm tired of getting the shit beat out of me!" I yelled.

Before he could kick me again I grabbed his ankle and twisted it. He let out a yelp as he hit the floor.

I made sure that I couldn't see his face as I ran out of the ally. Got a few cut on my leg from broken glass and they started to sting.

I bit my lip as I kept running. I heard settle footsteps coming from behind.

_That damn asshole won't give up will he?_

A big school like building came into view. I made a bee line toward it as he closed in on me.

I ran through the parking lot and in to the doors, in to the cafeteria.

Dead silence.

The sudden warm air knocked the breath out of me.

I heard a growl behind me. I turned only to be tackled once again.

"Get the fuck off!!!" I screamed.

I started to hyperventilate when he pinned down my arms.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see his face.

I felt him at my ear. His hot breath blew in my ear as he said something that made me stop struggling and freeze. "He knows you survived. And hes coming for you."

He then punched me in the nose making my vision blurry. I inhaled deeply and screamed a deafening scream. I felt cold for the first time. He knows and wants me dead.

The guy kicked me in the ribs again and again again again. I felt hopeless now more than ever as the people there just stood there and watched.

_Where the hell is my knife!!!!??? Oh yeah Edward has it!! That's nice now how am i going to get out of this!?_

I grabbed hold of his arms trying to get up from the floor but he wasn't having that. He twisted my arm behind me and laughed. His other hand grabed a fist full of my hair a pulled back. As i lay on my stomach he started to talk.

"You see these people sweetheart?" His voice came out husky and loud.

I kept my eyes shut wanting to die right there and then.

"LOOK AT THEM!" He forced my arm up higher. I shrieked and opened my eyes.

They all looked confused. Some looked amused; other scared. My breath hitched. I saw Alice. Her hand covered her mouth as she looked at me with terror in her eyes.

"None of them care if you live or die so why did you hide for so long? Purposely getting in trouble so you can move home to home so he wont find you." He took a breath. "But let me tell you something he _will_ finish what he started, And what a huge mistake on your part coming back home."

A shiver went up my spine. _He's right he will find me. No one would care if I disappeared not even Edward. _

My eyes were locked on Alice. Tears ran down her face.

_What? Why is she crying? Why? She doesn't care about my well being_._Right?_

Her eyes shifted to look behind me. Hope and relief washed over her face.

The guy chuckled at me weakness and know he hit my weak spot (How no one gave a shit about me)

I heard a thud and his laughing seized and my arm and hair was released.

He fell on top of me and boy was he heavy!

He was pucked up off me and pushed across the tile a few feet away.

I sat up to see Edward standing over him with anger in his eyes. Hostile and furious he turned to me and He instantly looked broken as his eyes looked at my neck, then my arms.

He composed himself and looked at the people in the cafeteria.

His fake smile consumed his face and he looked different. Fake.

"I guess this emo chick had a drug deal that went bad huh?!" He started to laugh and almost every person there erupted into laughter. They think it was a show. So Edward can become more popular?! Are they that stupid?!

As if they heard my question they started to shout in a mocking tone."Ooo Edward beat up and old guy!"

He chuckled as people started to gather around him.

I looked over to see if the old man was still there.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, he was gone!

If that's the case let me finish this 'little show'.

I got up and rushed toward him. I pushed the people out of my way and got up in Edwards looked shocked and angry.

I reached in his loose pockets and grabbed my knife holding it on my wrist.

"This emo enough for you?"I shouted. They shouted 'no' and they cheered wanting to see me bleed.

I sliced through my skin and watched the blood slowly seep out of me. The new cut i made had cut through three already healed scars that made it look like the letter_ E._ They all cheered thinking my blood was fake.

They cheered so loud that no one would hear me.

I got on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear."You may have these mindless pieces of crap fooled but just remember who knows the real you. Caues if you keep pushing me away you might get what you want....To be alone."

My legs wobbled and my head went i fell i whispered one more thing. "Thanks for saving me."

Last thing i remember is Edward catching me as gravity worked its magic.

* * *

**A/n hey hope you liked it Review please if you have any questions about any of my stories please feel free to pm me any time!**

**-Lyvia**


	5. REALIZATION!

**Hi **

**yes im a sucky update-r I got really sad cuz noone reads them or reviews them! i even bet you skip this part and continue reading! well here you go and ill say this DISCLAMER!**

* * *

I sat up quickly scared by the dream...that i just forgot.

I took in my surroundings. I seem to be doing that alot lately!

I was in...a school bus? Yup the brown " leather" seats proved me right as the big yellow beast ran into a pot hole sending me up in the air and down again. As I'm sitting sideways in the seat, my body facing the window, i see- no feel someones legs beneath me.

Before i could see who it is his breath tickles my ear. "You slept for a long time, i thought you might be out for the rest of the day."

I rolled my eyes, still angry at him. I got off him and sat next to the window. "You should really cover up you know people might see." "Unlike you I'm not ashamed of them like you are." I huffed. I didn't want to look at him as i watched the white scenery pass by.

My ears unclogged themselves as many excited voices filled them.

'Oh my gosh Lauren I cant believe he already asked you to the dance! Its still three months away!" Yeah i guessed I'm just that special that he didn't want me to be taken away!" said nasal voice/ Lauren.

The buss was buzzing with pointless chatter.

I sneaked a peek at Edward who was laughing with people in front of us. You know my point of view as of now, if you sit in the back than you're popular but if you scoot close enough to the window than no one will notice you as much.

I am just now realizing how cold it really is through my thin shorts and tank top. My hands and feet felt like ice and my nose was turning a light pink.

And just my luck before i could stop myself, my teeth started to chatter. My teeth only knocked against each other five times but that caught the attention of Edward.

He sighed and his head lowered looking at his shoes. He then shrugged of his football jacket off his shoulders and placed it on mine.

"Edward what the _hell_? Why did you give the emo chick your favorite jacket?"said a guy sitting two rows in front of us.

My face made a small smug smile while i looked at Edward waiting to hear the answer.

"Shes my roommate and if she gets sick than I'll eventually get sick too then I'll have to miss some of the games." he said coolly leaning back in the seat. "Unless you want me to get sick and have our whole school hate you for getting the quarterback sick before the final game, then i suggest you mind your own busness" His muscles flexed under his snug black long sleved shirt.

The guy turned in his seat.

I did the same turning my head to the window not wanting to see the guy next to me.

But that's not whats bothering me. No whats bothering me is that why now? Why am i now opening up to some one? Why now does the guy that wants to kill me? Why am i opening up to Edward after three days together?I'm confused angry and just frustrated!

The reason i say this its not the first time Ive come back to good ol' Forks. About a year after it happened i came back, of course i was kicking and screaming the whole way. Unlike this crappy place it was every little kids dream.

It was the kind of house that seemed small on the outside but turned into a mansion as soon as you stepped through the threshold. The walls were white and the only things that covered the bare walls were tiny multi colored hand prints and their names below them.

As soon as i entered a plump lady greeted me with a bone crushing hug along with pulling me into huge room.

There was a black grand piano in the center and a wooden table that was off to the side. On top of the table were all sorts of colors. Blues reds purples greens and all the colors in between. She told me in a soft voice that i could pick any color, any color that i like. I nodded and looked over all the colors and found one that caught my eye. It was green. But not just any green it was the exact color of the parks grass that my dad had taken me to. It was always green and lushes even during winter.I pointed to the paint in the bole and she smiled. She lifted the bowl and guided me toward the wall and told me to pick any blank spot that i wanted. I chose carefully not wanting to be where every ones hands were bunched up and crowded. And then i saw one space out to the side. It was perfect! I showed her where and she keeled down. She carefully placed my hand into the paint and put it on the wall. My spirit lifted and a smile covered my face. She then handed me a marker and told me to put my name. I nodded. I started to put Isabella but i stopped at the 'a' and scribbled the whole thing out then wrote Bella.  
She smiled at me then turned to my social worker.  
When they started talking i got curious. There was a back door, that led to the back yard, down the hall. I looked back at my social work to the back yard two more times, than tiptoed toward the sliding door.  
I opened it and quickly got outside and shut it softly.  
I turned around seeing a little playground and kids scattered all over. Some girls were jumping rope, guys were throwing a beat up football while the smaller kids played on the jungle gym.  
The older kids looked around my age (seven). I took a step towards the girls and regretted it. One of the girls had called me weird and pushed me to the ground.

I snapped back to reality when the bus stopped in front of the home.

I sighed glad to be going into a house that was warm enough to defrost my icy feet.I stood up getting ready to walk down the aisle when Edward stood up and stepped in front of me.

_Uh what happened to ladies first?_

He started walking with me close behind and apparently too close. Someones foot came out of no where making me tumble on top of Edward.

As soon as his chest came in contact with the floor and me on top of him he did some thing that shocked me and most of the people on the bus.

He got up fast and roughly picked me up by my shoulders and raised his fist in the air.

i looked in his eyes and found that Edward was gone and in his place was something different something mad,something that was mad and frightened.

Alice knew what was happening and grabbed his fit before it hit me.

She prided his hand off my upper shoulder and pushed him off the bus.

I quickly followed wondering what the hell happened.

Edward opened the door as me and Alice followed.

I passed the office that i was supposed to be in and stepped up one stair when Alice turned and said "I can handle this alone!" then she turned and ran after Edward.

I stood there shock and when i finally caught up with myself i started toward the office.

i opened the door not bothering to see if any one was inside. To my surprise no one was in there.

I took advantage of the time i had and looked through the files, that were on her desk, and was met with something interesting.

I was a letter from the hospital saying that she wasn't capable of having any offspring.

I raised my eyebrow thing of how that might come in handy and put everything back the way it was.

I sat in the chair in front of the desk my back to the door.

The door creaked opened and Mrs. um Mrs um... I quickly looked at her desk to see if there was a name... YUP! Esme Mason.

"Hello Bella. Do you know why you're here?"

"Uh cause i kick a guys ass for hitting me?" I looked at her as she sat in her big leather chair.

"That's part of it. No you are here cause you came in past your curfew."

"What curfew?" I asked innocently.

She lowered her glasses and stared at me.

'Your supposed to be back at the house by seven thirty. When you got home it was ten forty-five." she said sternly.

Her brown hair framed her face in waves and her outfit seemed more casual than when i came here.

"I'm supposed to take care of all of the children here at-"

"I'M NOT A CHILD! IVE GONE THROUGH TWICE AS MUCH SHIT THAN YOU'LL EVER GO THROUGH YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!" I shouted.

"You are sixteen years old and if I'm wrong than you still have two more years till you're considered an adult!" She rose from her desk and pointed a finger at me.

"I may haven't gone through that horrible tragedy such as yours but I've had my share of grief."

I remain expressionless. "I cant believe you. Just cause you cant have any kids of your own doesn't mean that its the end of the world."

Her face was shocked and confused.

"Well take a look around. You work at an adoption agency." I said.

She still looked perplexed.

I huffed.

"Adopt one of them!" I finally said.

It finally dawned on her as she sat down.

"Well if that was all I'm gonna leave." I stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey isab- Bella!"She called.

I turned my head."What?"

"Why were you out so late?" she asked.

"Cause I just love running in the rain at night when its below freezing." i said sarcastically.

I flug the door open and left her office.

The hallways were empty and i heard arguing coming from upstairs.

I made my way up stairs.(slowly)

By the time i was on the third floor i could hear every word that was being yelled.

I didn't bother to listen as i reached my floor.

I walked down the hallway seeing Alice in the hall and Edward leaning against the door frame.

Alice was yelling at him and me still not listening got in between them and when i did Edward slammed the door.

My head turned back to Alice who was now leaning against the wall across from me.

Tears rolled down her face as she stared straight through me.

"He used to tell me everything. I was the one who he'd come to." She sighed, trying to calm herself. "That changed when that guy came after him. Then he started cutting again after being clean- how could he just give up...how could he do this to me..why..why would-" She buried her head in her hands and slid down to the floor.

"He didnt do it to hurt you." I whispered. I shoved Edwards jacket up a little and kneeled down to her level.

I roughly tore her hand away from her face and made her look at my jagged scars. Her face formed pity and sorrow.

"Its our drug sooner or later we break. Its inevitable. It will happen to even the person who hasn't do it for ten years. Its not your fault, its his." I stood up and turned to the door.

I dug out my key from my pocket and unlocked the door.

I slipped inside and shut the door quickly.

I sighed and glanced up to see Edward siting on the edge of my bed his head in his hands.

I walked over to him till our knees were touching.

Edwards brown locks almost touching my stomach. _That hair is familiar..._

I slid his jacket slowly off my shoulders afraid he might want to punch me again.

I held it out for him to take and when he didn't take it I let it drop to the floor.

I placed my hand on his head and started to smooth back his hair.

His hair was soft and shiny. Not a knot on his head. My fingers twisted themselves in and out of his hair.

I broke the comfortable silence." I used to lash out too. I would think that every hand that touched me would soon break my nose or throw me off a twelve story building."

Then it dawned on me. A small smile formed on my lips. I looked down at him. "Edward Anthony Cullen." I said.

He then looked green eyes staiting back at me." I never told you my middle name."

"That's because I already knew it." I said. I removed my hands from his hair and sat next to him.

"Man how could i have been so stupid!'Why am i now opening up to some one?' 'Why am i opening up to Edward after three days together?' It's because; WE. ALREADY. MET!"

He looked confused. "Remember that adoption place with the hand printed walls and the day i came one of the girls pushed me to the ground? You, therefore pushed her down; then the same thing happened in what were doing now? You comforted me during my nightmares and i yours? We were roommates back then too don't you remember me?" I asked. I was over whelmed of all the memories I had, had with him.

Then relization hit his face and he then looked ashamed. He put his head back in his hands and started mumbleing quietly.

Now that i know him and his background I wondered why he was still here.

Because last time we talked he said his parents were alive and he was going to find them.

* * *

Y**Eah thats it thats my big cliff hanger well im gonna go eat a cookie bye please say if it sucks or not!**


	6. Nope no dragon scales

**Hi **

**yes m a sucky update-r I got really sad cuz no one reads them or reviews them! i even bet you skip this part and continue reading! well here you go and ill say this DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

"Oh man have i missed you!" I said as i forced him to give me a hug.

He sighed and finally wrapped his arms around me.

"Ive missed you too Bella." he whispered.

We were silent and in that position for maybe half an hour.

Because the way his nails dug in my back and his soft tears staining my shirt told me that this new realization wasn't a happy one.

I moved my hands up and down his back hoping to sooth his pain. Then i placed one of my hands off his back and put it in his soft hair.

"Shhhh...its just me...shhhh...let it out..shhhhh...its just me." i whispered.

The sky had gone dark and the temperature had gotten warm enough to let a light rain wash away the snow.

"Edward?" i whispered." If i don't take a warm shower my toes will fall off." My poor attempt to make him laugh failed miserably.

He seemed to get even more sad so...

I got up and took his hand gently.

I pulled him off the bed and led him toward the bathroom.

His face was red and the hair around his face was sticking to his cheeks.

Once we were in the bathroom I shut the door and locked it.

I let go of his hand and turned on the shower waiting for the hot water to come on.

In the florescent lighting I could see all the bruises on my body and the cuts.

Apparently so did Edward.

He then came toward me focusing on the scars and bruises alone.

He touched them gently with his finger tips; careful so he wont hurt me.

Steam had gradually made its way all around us.

"Take off your shoes and socks." I said.

He obeyed my command and took off his shoes and socks.

He then took off his shirt on his own will.

I took his hand, stepping over his shirt, and got in the shower with him following behind.

The thin tank top became translucent from the water showing my black bra.

The hot water did indeed stung my new scars and bruises but thawed my frozen toes.

I let the water hit my face loving the heat.

I then felt Edward behind me.

His finger tips then traced familiar patterns on my back.

So many times before, he did this. When we were at the other home he would beg me to see my scars from the accident. Of course i would, and he would always be so gentle in tracing them like they were new scars.I would tell him that it didn't hurt but he didn't listen and continue tracing them so lightly.

He would trace them, as if he wanted to memorize them.

Like hes doing now.

"It wasn't that long ago you know." He said.

"That's what scares me." I whispered.

We didn't talk for the rest of the shower. I washed my hair and so did he. We kept our clothes on which felt really weird.

I turned off the shower and we both stepped out.

He let me change in the bathroom.

I carefully dried off my damaged skin.

I remember the day Edward and i got separated.

The woman who owned the adoption agency with the hand prints had told my agent that Edward and i were getting to close. For us orphans its not a good idea to become close friends with someone. Just in case we get adopted it will hurt alot less, but what they did was alot were playing out side i was on the swing and Edward was pushing me. We heard the back door open and when we looked up it was our agents. They were coming toward us fast. All i could think when i saw them was what was wrong. Then my agent roughly grabbed me by my upper arm and pulled me off the swing. I hit and thrashed at her arm. I heard Edward behind me screaming my name. I screamed his hoping he could save me. My throat strained from all of the force i was using. Then i bit my agents arm as hard as i could. Sinking my teeth deep within her wrist. She cried out and let go. I was finally free and ran toward Edward who also got free. We both ran into each others arms, holding onto the other for dear life. Tears spilled down our cheeks. Our wails were the only sound that i could hear. His hands pressed me to him and i did the same. My agent and his wrapped their arms around our waist, pulling us apart. We wouldn't let go willingly that much i knew. Both of our hands were slowly slipping down each others arms. My agent picked me off the ground gaining more leverage. I was screaming all kinds of gibberish, but i knew that i wasn't going to see him again. Finally all i was holding onto were his hands. His nails dug into my skin clearly not wanting to go either. The moment our hands slipped away from each other my whole world fell apart. Again.

I went back to reality when Edward knocked on my door.

"I brought you some warm pajamas." he said softly.

My heart swelled. I wrapped the towel around my body.

I opened the door to see Edward holding pink soft pjs.

I lifted the corner of my mouth not wanting him to see how thrilled i was.

"Thanks." i said gently taking the pjs from him.

His eyes seemed less burdened, and a smile played at his lips.

I stepped back and shut he door. I quickly changed, loving the feel of something soft against my skin.

The bottoms were long and cozy. The top was long sleeved.

There were no patterns just solid pink.

I put the towel over the curtain rod the dry and left the bathroom.

I closed the bathroom door and looked up.

Edward was on the edge of his bed but when he saw me he shot up.

I walked toward him and sat down. He then sat down next to me.

He was looking forward, and not at me.

I sighed and kissed his cheek.

I never thought I'd ever see him again.

The corner of his lips lifted up in a smile as he closed his eyes.

He was in a white t-shirt showing off his arms. He was also in cozy pj pants but his was in dark blue.

His hair was still dripping a bit.

I got close to his so i could whisper in his ear. "Hey come on its late."

He nodded and got on the bed.

He got under the covers and then looked at me.

"Well aren't you coming?" he said softly with a smile on his lips.

I smiled back and quickly got under the covers for warmth.

I got comfortable on my side staring into Edwards green eyes.

I lifted my hand to stroke Edwards hair out of his face when he grabbed me by the shoulders and crushed me to him.

"She told me you had died. She told me..." Hes voice cracked as he started to sob again. "I'm so... so... so _happy_ to know your fine." He cried and hid his face in my neck.

My blood started to boil. How dare that bitch say i was dead! "Why would she say i was dead?" I said in a calm voice.

I heard a chuckle come from the side of my neck.

"Probably because i kept trying to come back here for you." i felt him smile against my skin.

My anger quickly washed away knowing he tried to come back for me.

"Ive never been able to say i was happy in a long time Bella. Thank you for coming back." He lifted his head and looked in my eyes.

This time i burst into tears. "Ive missed you too." I blubbered.

Then we both started laughing at our sobbing selves.

The next thing i know i was dreaming.

Edward was looking at me strangly. Then he looked at somthing that was behind me. _What? I couldnt turn around to see what it was._ All of a sudden edward was a dragon again, scales and all. And again his sharp pointed teeth were snapping in my direction.

I woke up gasping for air. Edward had woken up too and held me in his arms.

I looked at his skin.

Nope no scales.

* * *

**A/n Hope you liked it blah blah blah like you care! Cause if you did youd review!**


	7. Little Blonde Pigtailed girl

**A/n yeah im a sucky writer and updater er...O.o**

**just please reveiw! just push the stupid button and type in what you think of this stupid story! e~e Please!**

**DISCLAIMER O.O**

* * *

Last night was only a memory now. One night in time, that exposed our pasts which we both wanted to be hidden.

Now its morning...Tuesday.

Black skinny jeans and a plain dark blue t-shirt. The clothes im wearing for my first day of school in this horrific town.

I was putting my black eyeshadow on when Edward poked his head in the bathroom with his jacket over his shoulder.

"Ill be outside. Ill **_see_ **you at school." He stressed the 'see' meaning hes not going to talk to me at all.

I threw the makeup in my bag with unnecessary force. "Fine. Bye." I said tightly.

He looked down and left without shutting the bathroom door.

I sighed and stared at my shoes.(combat boots)

"You're gonna be late if you miss the bus."

My head snapped up to see Alice leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" I asked...i was kinda weirded out that i didn't hear her coming.

"I'm gonna help you...unlike Edward."Alice said.

I didn't want her to know about Edwards past with me, so i nodded and walked with her.

I grabbed my black bag and my key and followed Alice outside.

Once we reached the bottom steps someone ran into my legs.

I looked down to see a little girl around the age of four.

Her face was red and tears were running down her face.

"Please dont let them take me! Please!" Her voice was scratchy and high pitched.

She then wrapped her arms around my legs tightly not wanting to go.

"Come now your new family will love you!" her social worker said grabbing her by the waist.

"No!Nonononono NO!" She yelled.

But the lady's touch only made her screams get louder.

"Bella wer're gonna be late!" Alice whispered in my ear.

I nodded and turned to the little girl on my leg.

"Back off." I said calmly to the social worker.

She let go of the kid immediately.

The kid was cutting of the blood flow in my leg.

I pried off her fingers delicately and picked her up.

Her arms then wraped around my neck.

She didn't weigh as much as I thought.

I gave her a hug and pulled her forward a bit to look at her face.

She stopped crying and was sniffling.

"You ok?" I whispered.

She nodded her head her little blond pig tails moving slightly with her head.

I gave her a peck on the cheek and set her back on the floor.

"You'll be ok."I said with a smile as i nudged her shoulder.

"Hey lady, are these nice people?" I said harshly.

"Uh.. yes yes they are."She stuttered.

"If the're not, I want you to bring her straight back here." i said with venom dripping on each word.

She nodded her head and said. "They are very nice people."

I looked down at the girl with a smile. "See?"

The little girl wiped her nose on her long sleeved t-shirt and walked next to her social worker.

I nodded and walked toward the front that moment i knew that was going to be the last time i would see that little girl.

I sighed and pushed open the door. The bus had just pulled up.

With Alice right behind me I walked up the few steps on the bus.

There were only a few sleepy people on the bus already.

Edward was already in the back seat talking with a kid next to him.

_Where do i sit?_

Alice answered my question by pushing me down the narrow walk way.

She stopped me and then pushed me in a sit one away from Edward.

I was siting by the window on the left while Alice was next to the aisle.

It was kinda cold outside as i looked out the window.

The bus lurched forward and headed toward the school.

I rubbed my hands on my upper arms. I had forgotten my jacket in the room.

"Damn it." I growled.

"What? You forget your jacket?" Alice said turning to me.

"No. i just love being freezing all the time." i said sarcastically.

Edward pocked his head over the seat and dropped his jacket in my lap.

"Forget your jacket?' he said sarcastically. "This is the last time your wearing my lucky jacket." He said with a smile.

The corner of my mouth lifted up and grabbed a fist full of his shirt.

I pulled him down abruptly and put my mouth to his ear.

"Thanks." I whispered and gave him a quick side peck on the cheek.

Then i let go of his shirt and pushed him "angrily" in his seat.

"What you say to him?"Alice said apparently shocked.

"You didnt see the kiss?"I said.

"Huh? It looked like you were threatening him." She said softly.

I smiled. "Good." I said and tuned back to the window.

I then put on edwards "lucky jacket."

"Bella?" Said Alice.

"What?" i said lifting my hair out from inside the jacket.

"What kiss?" She said innocently.

My head snapped in her direction.

Her eyes where big and her face showed innocence.

I smirked then turned serious.

"What?" i asked. "Are you feeling ok? Cause you're not making any sense? i said with a shrug.

"You just told me you kissed him!" Alice said as quiet as she could.

Her face full of confusion and frustration.

"What? you must be delusional if you think that I would kiss him." I whispered.

The bus just then pulled into the parking lot of the school.

Once the bus completely stopped all the kids on the bus stood up at the same time.

Everyone was eger to get off of this yellow death trap.

i stood up about to follow the crowed when Alice trapped me by blocking my way to the alis.

"Dont you want to get off the ugly bus?" I asked confused.

"Yeah but not till you tell me the truth." Alice said placing her hands on her hips.

"You want the truth?" I yelled

"Yes!" she screamed.

"Fine! I-

* * *

**A/n Hope you liked it blah blah blah like you care! Cause if you did you'd review! thank you so much if you did...you know review :)**


End file.
